In an attempt to improve product substantivity on skin surfaces, the prior art has traditionally used cationic fatty derivatives, quaternary ammonium salts, resins and gums as additives in cream/lotion bases. Little work has been done to improve the emulsion base itself apart from routine product stability adjustments. In recent years, raw material vendors flooded the market with these additives to further complicate the dilemma. Indeed the formulation of good pharmaceutical preparations, such as hand creams, lip balm, facial cosmetics, diaper creams, ostomy creams, medicinal creams and the like. Thus, a preparation is herein described which possesses many positive attributes including superior water repellency, resistance to being washed off, physiological mildness, and a pleasant feel which enhances user comfort and hence, user compliance.